A conventional machining apparatus includes a heating furnace (hereinafter referred to as “reflow furnace”) where a workpiece is placed to be heated at a required temperature, and joints of the workpiece are, for example, soldered (hereinafter referred to as “reflow”). Alternatively, the soldering is performed by heat energy of a lamp light source or a laser beam source.
When workpieces including components having different heat resistances, different shapes, or different colors are placed in the reflow furnace for reflow, the component having low heat resistance burns and breaks or deforms. Such workpieces cannot be placed in the reflow furnace for reflow.
The reflow furnace requires a time to be heated up to an initial predetermined temperature, and if the workpiece requires a temperature change, it takes a time for adjustment for the temperature change inefficiently. Moreover, the furnace includes a heater requiring a large electricity, and the apparatus is large in size, thus requiring a large floor space. Further, a workpiece including a film-like or tape-like substrate cannot be cut by the reflow furnace, be marked, or be reformed at its surface.
In the case that a component having a low heat resistance is soldered by a lamp light source, a small heat energy requires a long time to set a temperature in the furnace to a temperature for soldering, and thus may cause the workpiece to melt or deform.
In the case that a component having a low heat resistance is soldered by a laser beam source, a large heat energy in a short time easily produces a defective having, for example, a solder ball or scattered solder.
It takes a time to move the light source, such as the lamp light source or the laser beam source, to each joint of the workpiece with a servomotor, and thus a high-speed soldering cannot be achieved.